tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revived Fuyuki Holy Grail War
The Revived Fuyuki Holy Grail War (復活した冬木の聖杯戦争, Fukkatsu-shita Fuyuki no Seihai Sensō), also known as the Resurrected Heaven's Feel (復活したヘブンズフィール, Fukkatsu-shita Hebunzu Fīru) is the Holy Grail War that occurs in the story of ''Fate/Revive''. It takes place 12 years after the events of [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/stay_night Fate/stay night] (Fate route) and 2 years after the Grail's dismantlement by Waver Velvet El-Melloi II. History 22 years ago during the events of Fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War , Zouken Matou acquired a set of fragments of the Grail after it was destroyed during the final battle between the last two Servants remaining. He combined the fragments with his Crest worms, which he put inside Sakura's body. Though she was incomplete, this turned her into a second Lesser Grail. Sometime between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, Zouken was unexpectedly visited by Damien Cleese, who told Zouken that 10 years after the Fifth Heaven's Feel ritual, the Great Grail would be completely dismantled, so in order for his dream to come to fruition Zouken needs to patiently wait until after the dismantlement. Damien advises to Zouken that as long as Sakura still has the Grail's fragments inside her, it is possible for another Fuyuki Holy Grail War to happen again. Though Zouken had his doubts and suspicions of Damien, he took the advice and watched the Fifth Holy Grail War as an observer, at this point Zouken decided to postpone his treatment of Sakura for the time being, but still keep his eyes on her as she was still a Lesser Grail and therefore, the key to revive the real Fuyuki Holy Grail. At some point, Damien would begin constructing a new body for Zouken in preparation for the Holy Grail War's revival after the Great Grail was, as Damien foresaw, finally dismantled. Zouken would visit Damien under the guise of "disappearing during the events of the Grail's dismantlement" in order to become one with his new body. During this time, the Einzbern family of mages was beginning to deteriorate and become a shadow of its former glory. And when Lord El-Melloi II had the Great Grail dismantled, Jubstacheit von Einzbern started to become more bitter and resentful under the belief that reclaiming the Third Magic was forever lost. Damien though had already foreseen this and told Einzbern that Zouken still has a Lesser Grail, Sakura, ready to be used in case anything should ever happen to the Holy Grail itself. In order for the Einzbern family to finally obtain that which was lost to them, Jubstacheit decided to make an alliance and work with Zouken in order to use Sakura in reviving the Great Grail. Procedure 2 months prior to the start of the Revived Holy Grail War, Zouken and Jubstacheit arrive at Fuyuki as Pieter Roosevelt, a magus and CIA agent working for Damien Cleese, abducts Sakura and brings her to Zouken. With the help of some materials given to him by Damien, Zouken activates the dormant crest worms within the captured Sakura, successfully establishing a new link with the leylines around the city. After being informed of the Lesser Grail's activation, Damien summons the first Servant of the upcoming Holy Grail War, Caster, while at the same time Command Seals appear on the hands of the other magi chosen as Masters. Damien would give his Command Seals to Zouken, but would remain as the source of the energy materializing Caster's body in the world. Rin Tohsaka would eventually return after seeing Command Seals on her hand, realizing that another Holy Grail War was going to happen and learning about Sakura's disappearance. Rin tried to get in contact with Shirou Emiya, only being able to a week before the Revived Holy Grail War begins, at that point, 4 of the 7 Servants needed for the ritual had already been summoned. Participants The list of Masters along with their Servants that took part in the Revived Fuyuki Holy Grail War. Gregory Romanov of the Church was the Moderator for the war. Timeline of Events A timeline listing events that relate or occur within Fate/Revive. Before the Revived Fuyuki Holy Grail War *'22 years ago' - The 4th Fuyuki Holy Grail War occurs, ending with no decisive winner and an entire district destroyed. Zouken manages to obtain a few fragments of the Holy Grail, intending on using them to make Sakura Matou a Lesser Grail. *'Between 22-12 years ago' - Zouken gets an unexpected visit from Damien Cleese. *'13 years ago' - Raymond Ezard begins studying at Clock Tower. *'12 years ago' - The 5th Fuyuki Holy Grai War occurs, ending with Shirou Emiya as the victor. *'11 years ago' - The events of [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/hollow_ataraxia Fate/hollow ataraxia] occur, Bazett Fraga McRemitz awakes from her coma as she being nursed by Caren Hortensia. One of the surviving Masters of the 5th Fuyuki Holy Grail War, Illyasviel von Einzbern, passes away. Shirou Emiya begins his journey to become a 'Hero of Justice'. *'Between 10- 2 years ago' - Damien Cleese begins to use his power and influence to prevent wars from happening to stall Shirou on his quest. Meanwhile he begins to secretly eliminate a number of people considered to be serious threats. At some point, Damien also begins constructing a new body for Zouken. *'8 years ago' - Raymond's grandfather, Neilan Ezard, passes away. Neilan entrusts Raymond with a castle stone from Dunscaith per his will. *'3 years ago' - The 'Gates of Hell' incident happens at a castle in England. Raymond Ezard is the only survivor but he becomes a wanted man by the Dark Magi Elimination Squad. *'2 years ago' - The dismantlement of the Great Grail occurs, Zouken "disappears" during the event. Damien gets in contact with Jubstacheit von Einzbern. who makes a secret alliance with him and Zouken. Zouken gains a brand new body. *'1 year ago' - Raymond and Rakshana meet for the first time, Waver Velvet El-Melloi II secretly sends the two to Fuyuki. Gregory Romanov and ATONER show up at Kotomine Church. *'2 months ago' - Zouken and Jubstacheit come to Fuyuki, Sakura is kidnapped and Zouken uses the dormant Crest Worms inside Sakura, activating the Lesser Grail. Damien summons the first Servant of the Revived Holy Grail War: Caster. Damien secretly meets with Gregory Romanov and ATONER and makes Romanov the Moderator for the Revived Holy Grail War. *'1 month ago' - Rin Tohsaka is forced to return to Fuyuki after seeing Command Seals on her hand. She learns of Sakura's disappearance and tries to get in touch with Shirou. Luviagelita Edelfelt receives Command Seals of her own and summons the second Servant of the Revived Holy Grail War: Rider. *'Between 1 month-1 week ago' - Jubstacheit von Einzbern and Kyouzou Shirasagi summon the third and fourth Servants (Berserker and Archer respectively) for the Revived Holy Grail War. The Dark Magi Elimination Squad track down Raymond Ezard's whereabouts and a team led by Harold Radcliffe heads for Fuyuki. *'1 week ago' - Shirou returns to Fuyuki per Rin's request to aid her in stopping the Revived Fuyuki Holy Grail War and finding Sakura. *'5 days ago' - Rin summons the fifth servant for the Revived Holy Grail War: Assassin. *'4 days ago' - Clock Tower suddenly comes under attack by an unknown force, many a powerful magi are killed in the assault. Raymond Ezard receives his Command Seals and encounters Illyasviel's ghost. *'3 days ago' - Luviagelita Edelfelt and Rider arrive in Fuyuki. *'2 days ago' - Kyouzou Shirasagi, Archer and the Dark Magi Elimination Squad arrive in Fuyuki. *'1 day ago' - Harold Radcliffe receives Command Seals. *'23 hours ago' - Raymond is suddenly ambushed at his apartment by members of the Dark Magi Elimination Squad. Raymond uses the stone from Dunscaith Castle to summon the sixth Servant for the Revived Holy Grail War: Lancer. Lancer slays all of Raymond's pursuers. *'22 hours ago' - Rin introduces Assassin and Shirou Emiya to each other. *'0 minutes' - Harold Radcliffe summons the last Servant for the Revived Holy Grail War: Saber. Gregory Romanov then sends a message to all Masters that the war has officially begun. During the Revived Fuyuki Holy Grail War *'Day 1' - Raymond and Lancer go patrolling and discover that a number of people are disappearing, they are attacked by a few statue warriors but Lancer makes short work of them. Rin and Luviagelita arrange a meeting and have their Servants fight each other, Assassin Vs Rider. Archer interrupts the first battle of the war followed by Caster, Assassin & Rider Vs Archer Vs Caster. Assassin, Rider and Archer eventually break off and retreat with their Masters from Caster's vast statue warriors. *'Day 2' - Rin Tohsaka orders Assassin to locate Caster's hideout. Assassin notices that a Dark Magi Elimination Squad member is about to attack one of the Masters of the war, Raymond Ézard, and assassinates him with a sniper. The Caster/Berserker alliance begin preparations to assault Tohsaka manor, where the place for the Holy Grail's revival will be. *'Day 3' - Kyouzou Shirasagi and Archer attack Tohsaka manor, Assassin Vs Archer. Assassin puts up a fight against his opponent until Archer unleashes Anauša Anûšiya, Assassin is on the verge of being defeated until Caster arrives with his statue warriors that begin fighting against Archer's army of wraiths, Caster Vs Archer. In the ensuing chaos, an invisible Berserker slays Archer as Assassin makes his escape, Archer becomes the first Servant to be eliminated. Caster orders his statue warriors to attack Assassin, Rin and Shirou. Luviagelita and Rider arrive and assist Rin in escaping from the manor. The Caster/Berserker alliance claim Tohsaka manor for the Grail's revival. Raymond and Lancer are confronted by Harold and Saber, Lancer Vs Saber. The fight lasts for 13 minutes before it is interrupted by Berserker, Lancer Vs Saber Vs Berserker. Both Lancer and Saber retreat and take their Masters to safety. *'Day 4' - Rin, Shirou and Luviagelita discuss about what to do with fighting against the Caster/Berserker allliance while Rin has Assassin to try and locate Caster's hideout, the three of them come to the decision of finding Lancer and Saber's Master and try to forge an alliance with them, unaware of the extent of how much bad blood both Masters have with each other. Luviagelita and Rider end up coming across Raymond, Lancer and Rakshana at the shopping mall before Caster appears. Both Lancer and Rider team up and protect their Masters from Caster's statue warriors, Lancer & Rider Vs Caster. Lancer, Rider, Raymond and Luviagelita reach the rooftop but are ambushed by Berserker, Lancer & Rider Vs Caster & Berserker. The situation is grim for Lancer/Rider until Assassin arrives and successfully aids in Lancer/Rider's escape, Lancer & Rider & Assassin Vs Caster & Berserker. After being told of the situation in regards to the Caster/Berserker alliance, Raymond agrees to Luviagelita's proposal of an alliance, albeit reluctantly. *'Day 5' - Luviagelita confirms Raymond's alliance to Rin and Shirou. Harold Radcliffe and Saber launch an attack on Raymond's residence, Lancer and Rider fight Saber, Lancer & Rider Vs Saber. Rakshana is killed during the attack and Harold is forced to order a retreat, Raymond swears revenge for Rakshana's death and goes to the docks at Fuyuki where Harold is. Raymond and Lancer find Saber and the two Servants fight while Raymond goes looking for Harold, Lancer Vs Saber. Assassin warns Luviagelita and Rider that the Caster/Berserker alliance have taken notice of the situation and are looking to take advatage of it, the three of them head to the docks, Rin and Shirou also head there until they are stopped by Zouken Matou in his new body. Lancer defeats Saber as he's just about to unleash Cruadh-Chosgarach, Saber becomes the second Servant to be eliminated. Meanwhile, Raymond finds Harold and the two do battle, Raymond eventually gains the advantage but then Caster shows up with Berserker and his statue warriors, intending on killing both Masters at once. Lancer, Rider and Assassin arrive and Raymond comes to his senses and escapes, Harold and several other D.M.E.S. members are not so lucky, the Caster/Berserker alliance massacres them. Raymond mourns over Rakshana's death while begging Lancer for forgiveness. *'Day 6' - Rakshana's body is buried at Fuyuki church, Raymond stays there with Lancer. Assassin continues his search for Caster's hideout. *'Day 7' - Raymond and Lancer head for Luviagelita's residence. *'Day 8' - Rin, Shirou and Assassin arrive at Luviagelita's residence. Assassin shares a large bottle of sake with Lancer and Rider while their Masters discuss on the current situation with the Caster/Berserker alliance. Meanwhile, Caster begins making the final preparations of betraying Zouken and begin his own conquest, he also begins to develop a lust for Lancer. *'Day 9' - Raymond is suddenly ambushed and kidnapped by the Einzbern homunculi, he becomes a hostage of Jubstacheit's at the Einzbern residence. Raymond is knocked unconscious and ends up dreaming of Lancer's "past", he also comes across Illyasviel's ghost again. The Lancer/Rider/Assassin alliance eventually learn of Raymond's disappearance. *'Day 10' - Raymond wakes up in the dungeons of Einzbern's castle retreat. Jubstacheit attempts to get Raymond to side with him peacefully though it is futile, Jubstacheit prepares to have Raymond drugged as he's being guarded by Sella and Liese. Pieter Roosevelt contacts the Lancer/Rider/Assassin alliance as an anonymous via cellphone, informing them of Raymond's location. Lancer, Rider, Luviagelita and Shirou infiltrate Einzbern residence in order to resuce Raymond, Raymond convinces Sella and Liese to release him and reunites with Lancer. Raymond and the others then attempt to leave the Einzbern residence but is suddenly inercepted by Berserker, Rider stays behind to fight Berserker, ensuring his allies retreat, Rider Vs Berserker. Rider manages to damage Berserker, but not enough to defeat him as Berserker slays him with Harpe, Rider becomes the third Servant to be eliminated. Raymond, Lancer and Luviagelita escape to safety, Luviagelita senses Rider's elimination, as does Assassin who is guarding Rin. *'Day 11' - The alliance of Rin, Luvia, Raymond and Shirou regroup and discuss the situation they're in, Rin tasks Assassin to once again locate Caster's hideout, as they don't have a chance of surviving the Revived Grail War unless Caster can be dealt with. Raymond performs a mana transfer for Lancer in order to give her a boost for the upcoming battles, he ends up realizing he's fallen in love with her. Caster begins to set his own plans into motion. *'Day 12' - Raymond and Lancer have a long moment together. Assassin returns to Rin unsuccessful in his mission in finding where Caster's workshop is. During the night Raymond once again encounters the ghost of Illyasviel, who shows him an image of Nagusame Shrine at the edge of Shinto, telling Raymond that is where Caster is but he has to hurry, as the Servant is preparing to come out and begin his conquest on the world. Raymond then informs Lancer, Rin, Luvia, Assassin and Shirou of Caster's location. *'Day 13' - Caster finally begins his conquest for the world, the Raymond, Lancer, Luvia, Rin, Shirou and Assassin head for Nagusame Shrine but are intercepted by Jubstacheit and Berserker, Assassin alone volunteers to stay behind and fight Berserker while the others stop Caster, Assassin Vs Berserker. Outside the Nagusame Shrine, Raymond and co. encounter ATONER, whose been given orders by Gregory Romanov to stop Caster. They venture into the shrine and discover that Caster has used his Territory Creation skill to make an imperial palace of his liking inside a "dimension". Raymond and co. attack Caster's palace, Lancer goes in search of Caster while Rin, Luvia and Shirou look for the "soul jar" that Caster has been using to aid in his conquest. Lancer finds Caster (who now has a more imposing and slightly youthful appearance) and battles him, Lancer Vs Caster. After sensing the soul jar destroyed, Caster unleashes the true form of his Terracotta Army Noble Phantasm, revealing it to be a Reality Marble that traps Raymond and co. inside it while Lancer is all by herself fighting Caster. Raymond and ATONER destroys the Terracotta Army, thus forcing Caster to absorb the souls trapped in his statue warriors and turn into a large, monstrous beast. Lancer eventually then uses Gate of Skye and sends Caster to the Land of the Dead, Caster is the fourth Servant to be eliminated. *'Day 14 (00:00 a.m.)' - The fight between Assassin and Berserker continues, but despite Assassin utilizing everything he has in his arsenal, he can only severely injure Berserker before receiving a killing blow from the mad Servant. Assassin finally understands what was going through Sanada Yukimura's mind at Osaka Castle and accepts his loss, knowing that Lancer will be able to finish what he and Rider started before he fades into dust, Assassin is the fifth Servant to be eliminated. *'Day 14 (1:30 a.m.)' - Raymond, Lancer, Luvia and ATONER, head for Kotomine Church while Rin and Shirou go to Emiya Residence. Jubstacheit and Berserker attack Emiya Residence, Berserker kills Shirou and is ordered via Command Seal by Jubstacheit to take mana from Rin. *'Day 14 (6:00 a.m.)' - Zouken informs Sakura about Shirou's death, causing Sakura to break down and unleash the awakening of the Lesser Grail as a vessel of Angra Mainyu. Raymond and Lancer sense Angra Mainyu's re-awakening. All of Miyama Town in Fuyuki is being destroyed by the tentacles of Angra Mainyu. Raymond, Lancer and ATONER head for Miyama Town for the final battle. *'Day 14 (7:30 a.m.)' - Raymond, Lancer and ATONER reach Fuyuki Bridge where Berserker is waiting for them, intent on challenging Lancer to battle. Lancer stays behind to fight Berserker as Raymond and ATONER head into Miyama Town, Lancer Vs Berserker. The fight between Lancer and Berserker at the Fuyuki Bridge is incredibly fierce. *'Day 14 (8:00 a.m.)' - Evading the tentacles of Angra Mainyu, Raymond is eventually confronted by Jubstacheit and ends up having to fight him. ATONER heads for Tohsaka Manor, where Zouken and Sakura are. *'Day 14 (9:00 a.m.)' - Berserker manages to wound Lancer during the battle, but Lancer lands the killing blow on Berserker with Gáe Bolg. His sanity restored, Berserker thanks Lancer for bringing him down before he fades into dust, Berserker is the sixth and final Servant to be eliminated. *'Day 14 (9:10 a.m.)' - Raymond defeats Jubstacheit in a duel, but can't bring himself to kill him. As Raymond walks away, Jubstacheit tries to cheap shot Raymond but is himself struck from behind by one of Angra Mainyu's rampaging tentacles. *'Day 14 (11:20 a.m.)' - After hacking his way through the tentacles of Angra Mainyu, ATONER finally reaches Zouken and Sakura/Angra Mainyu. After a confrontation of words with each other, ATONER kills Zouken with IMA-NO-TSURUGI before Sakura/Angra Mainyu attacks him. ATONER puts up a valiant effort against Sakura/Angra Mainyu but is defeated. *'Day 14 (12:00 p.m.)' - Raymond reaches Tohsaka Manor and intercepts Sakura/Angra Mainyu before s/he delivers the final blow to ATONER. Raymond is quickly overwhelmed by Sakura/Angra Mainyu but is rescued by Lancer, who teams up with ATONER to fight Sakura/Angra Mainyu. *'Day 14 (12:15 p.m.)' - Despite being at a two-on-one disadvantage against a powerful Lancer and ATONER, Sakura/Angra Mainyu gains the upper hand. She tosses away ATONER'S IMA-NO-TSURUGI that ends up next to Raymond's feet. Raymond quickly discovers the true nature of the IMA-NO-TSURUGI and uses it to stab Sakura/Angra Mainyu from behind. Instead of Sakura, the sword is purifying her entire body and soul, purging all of Zouken's crest worms inside her body and freeing her from Angra Mainyu's corruption. Angra Mainyu is defeated. *'Day 14 (12:30 p.m.)' - With Sakura purified, ATONER removes the mask from his face and reveals his identity, he is actually Shinji Matou from an alternate timeline (the Unlimited Blade Works route in Fate/stay night) and he also reveals he's the only version of Shinji left in existence that survived a Holy Grail War. He had been wanting to free Sakura from the curse of Angra Mainyu and Zouken's corruption ever since he realized how much of a horrible brother he was to her. ATONER has Raymond and Lancer take an unconscious Sakura away as the Holy Grail manifests into a black hole that threatens to swallow the whole city. ATONER sacrifices himself by using IMA-NO-TSURUGI with all his strength which would result in an explosion that would kill him, but the city is saved from the Grail. Raymond and Lancer escape safely with Sakura before the explosion could get them. *'Day 14 (11:59 p.m.)' - For the next 12 hours after taking Sakura back to Kotomine Church, Raymond and Lancer spend some time alone together. They head for the beach and remain there before Lancer eventually disappears, her role as Raymond's Servant over but not before she confesses her love for him as Raymond does the same, vowing he will find a way to see her again. The Revived Fuyuki Grail War officially comes to a close. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Holy Grail War